Saying Hello
by always-unwritten
Summary: A follow up to my story 'All you have to do is say hello' and ties in with my story 'has the chosen one found the one' though you don't need to read them it would help. Harry and Ginny have a heart to heart the night before their wedding. Post DH.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

A/N: This story is a follow up to "all you have to do is say hello" but you don't have to read that do read the this (although it would help). It also ties in "has the chosen one found the one?" I am grateful for all of the reviews I got on that story so I decided to write this, I hope you like it! It takes place post DH, the night before Harry and Ginny's wedding.

"Can you believe that this time tomorrow, we'll be husband and wife?!" Ginny whispered to him as they settled into bed.

"I know …. we'll be on our honeymoon" Harry replied, smiling cheekily

"Well you're going to have to wait till the honeymoon" she replied loving to torture him.

Harry smiled at her and remembered how much everything had changed the past few years. They had lost Fred, that pain was still there, they had lost Remus and Tonks, but they had gained Teddy.

"What are you smiling about?" Ginny asked scooting closer to him in their large king sized bed

"Just thinking about trying to get Teddy in his dress robes tomorrow" said Harry thinking of the fit the four year old would throw. He was excited about being ring bearer but wearing dress robes? Not so much ….

"Aha! Have fun with that. I don't want to be within earshot when you try that" she said, knowing how Teddy got when he didn't get what he wanted. It was partly their fault, they had spoiled him to the bone against Andromeda's wishes.

"Thanks for the confidence in my godfather skills" he said kissing her temple

"Hey! You're better with him than me!" she laughed remembering the first time she had met Teddy. It had been terrible. All night he wouldn't stop crying, it was normal for a three month old but Ginny insisted on believing it was her fault. Needless to say, Teddy has warmed up to her since then, crying her name when she dropped him off at his preschool.

"You've gotten better since then Gin" he said almost, and maybe, reading her mind.

"Well once we get Teddy in his robes the only thing to worry about is the press" said Ginny smirking at the look of distress on Harry's face as she mentioned the word 'press'.

"God I can only hope they stay away!" he said running his hands through his hair.

Harry and Ginny's relationship had been the press' favorite thing to talk about ever since it had been outed to the public in Ginny's seventh year. Romilda Vane through darts at a picture of her for weeks after that ….

The press had declared them the 'Golden Couple', the simple task of walking their yellow lab, Bailey, was now a media frenzy. The coupling of the handsome 'chosen one' with the vice minister's daughter and currently the 'Highest Paid Female Quidditch Player' was the most important thing to some reporters. They were keeping the wedding small to avoid the media from finding out, though they probably would anyways.

Over the years, every moment of their relationship was on the cover of The Daily Prophet. From the romantic vacation they took to the French Rivera for Ginny's eighteenth birthday to when they bought a a large flat in posh London together. Every moment had unfortunately been read by the public and they were determined to have their wedding be for them and their friends and family, not anyone else.

"I know … but we've put enough charms around the Burrow that no one without an invitation should be able to get in right?" Ginny asked, looking for reassurance from her fiance.

"Of course Gin" he said pulling her close to him.

A few hours past and Harry was still awake. Ginny had already fallen asleep or she was doing a good job of pretending. It's not that he was nervous, he just … had something on his mind. He couldn't remember what.

He got up and walked into the kitchen. He felt like there was something missing but, then again, there had always been something missing in his life. It was times like this that even when he was a 22 year old about to get married, he still felt like a little boy who needs his daddy. He needed his dad to give him a pep talk, to give him the father son talk about marriage. He would love for his mother to be fussing over Ginny's dress and his father to be prepping him on all the ups and downs of marriage. It was then when he remembered what Ginny had told him years ago, just after the war had ended.

"Harry just because your parents are physically here, doesn't mean they're not here. All you have to do is say hello" she had said at the time. She was the only person other than Dumbledore that had made him feel like his parents not being here was okay.

He walked back into their bedroom and sat at the end of the bed where he could see Ginny's petite body asleep under the covers.

"Dad … I'm getting married tomorrow." he whispered "I'm not sure quite what to expect from marriage …. I'm not even sure I'll be a good husband but, I love her. I know I love her" he told his dad. "I know you love mom, but how did you know you would be a good husband, that you could be a father?" he asked thinking of the future trying to fathom how his father could have dealt with all of that in the middle of a war.

"I know, you can't be here tomorrow … but please be here … " he said tears welling up in his eyes. "Ginny …. you would love her. You and mum, ask Sirius about her, too. She's amazing dad … she has red hair and plays quidditch and she's smart and funny and she loves me …." he said trying to keep the tears from coming out of his eyes.

"Can I say hello?" said Ginny quietly, wrapping her arms around Harry's back from where he was sitting on the end of the bed, interrupting his thoughts. She had woken up when he came back in the room.

"Yeah come here" he said pulling her into his lap.

"Hi Mr. Potter …. I'm marrying your son tomorrow and I love him so much. He's an amazing person. You must be so proud" she said looking up to the place where Harry had been talking.

Harry pulled her into a soft kiss, just a reminder of how much they loved each other. He carried her back to the bed.

"I love you Gin" he said pulling her body close to his as they snuggled under the covers of their bed.

"I love you too. Thanks for finally introducing me." she said smiling into his chest.

He finally said hello.

-Fin

* * *

A/N: so there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Please please review! It means so much more to me to get a review (users and anonymous) than an alert so please give me your opinion! Thanks for reading

-Kate


End file.
